Schongebiet
by Porsche-Cash
Summary: The only time they ever had with each other was their time in that motel room when ever Cloud called him. He may not like it but he knew he would never be turning back. But neither would Cloud, High school fic, AU, Lemons, Leon x Cloud, Sora x Riku
1. you should've been a better father

Pairing: Leon x Cloud

Disclaimer: Guess what folks; I own nothing

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, MxM, Child abuse themes; if any of these bother you then hit the back button now.

AN: I got the idea for this last night and I had to write it down before I forgot about it, or I thought of things that'd screw this up. I'm not sure when I'll update this so expect random updates and it may be a while between them. This fic is written from Leon's point of view, though it may change to third person. So read, review and enjoy.

---xxx---

When I heard my phone vibrate on my bedside table I had a feeling that I wouldn't have to flip it open and glance at the screen to know who it was from. I didn't have to read the message to know what it would say and what it conveyed. I knew full well who it was from, but I read it anyway. As soon as I read it I knew I had been right. The message had been from him.

I swung my legs off my bed and grabbed my jacket and car keys as I walked out of my bedroom. I gave my parents the same excuse I always did. I was going to Seifer's for a movie night and I would be back before dinner the next night. It was Sora who gave me the most trouble. My younger brother may be hyper but he knows things when it comes to what's going on in your heart. He knew that I was sneaking out for a quick fuck, though he didn't know who it was with. He didn't know it was with another guy and I was happy to keep it that way, though he was in no room to judge on that front.

I knew that his relationship with Riku was more than friendly; I knew that Sora hadn't been a virgin since he was 14 and whilst the idea wasn't something every responsible older brother would be happy about I was in no room to judge on that front. But that's a story for another time.

I walked out of the house as my parents oblivious minds remained on the television and Sora watched me go from his bedroom window. I had no doubt he'd be leaving the house soon to go to Riku's. What the two of them did I had no desire to know though I was sure I was about to do the same thing soon.

I drove along the road that led to my destination, the destination that he had picked. We couldn't use my house after that first time that it had happened. So he had come up with the brilliant idea to use a motel a half hours drive out of the city. Neither of us were particularly thrilled about the eyes of our classmates watching us as we went into the others house, only to leave with ruffled clothes, hickeys and the tell tale scent of sex. But I couldn't help but wonder which one of us would crumble under our peers scrutiny? Would it be me? Or would it be him who couldn't handle the kind of scrutiny that we would surely face if someone found out about our relationship?

I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and I saw him, though he was hard to miss. I saw the smoke coming from the cigarette between him lips, lips that would soon be pressed against mine in a heated battle of sexual control. Even with his face down turned and the fact he had the hood on the back of his jacket up; I knew it was him.

As he heard my car pull up he looked up and he confirmed my beliefs. His spiked blond hair going up in a disordered but styled way compressed slightly under the hood. His soft pale skin that really felt the same way that it looked, soft as silk, but was marred by the bursting of blood vessels beneath his soft skin. His stunning blue eyes, stunning like a brilliant jewel that dazzled in the night as they locked their gaze on me and shone brighter than any flame in existence.

Cloud

He was gorgeous to me. Though I would never tell him the way I felt for him. For some reason I could never make those words spill forth from my lips the way I desperately craved that they would. Oh how I wish that I could make them fall from my lips like a waterfall.

I got out of my car and closed the door and walked towards him. He was glad that I came, he was glad that he had a distraction from what had taken place mere hours ago. I was glad to be getting a fuck so I guess that we both win, though when I say I'm only getting a fuck I feel guilty. I know I should stop him, stop this thing that we're doing. I should tell him no, make him talk and hold him as he cries the tears that always threaten to spill over. But somehow I find myself in this relationship, if you can call it that. I know that I am as trapped in this relationship with him the same as the abusive relationship with his child beating father. It won't be over until he says it is.

As I stand in front of him he nods and we walk into the motel and we are greeted by the blond owner Cid. I have no doubt in my mind that he knows why we're here. He must get couples like us, with the same kind of relationship as us, though one of them was hiding from his wife rather than the eyes of cruel teenagers and thus theirs was fortunate enough to be spared from the dark and cruel undertones Cloud and I were subjected to. He grins as he hands us our key and his smile and his eyes portray it all in a joking mockery.

Fuckers, fuckers, fuckers.

Those are what his eyes are jovially screaming at me.

And that's what we are. There is no tenderness, no love with what we do. We go to that room and strip off each others clothes in a passionate frenzy. Every touch is a portrayal of animalistic lust, not a gesture of comfort. Every kiss is nothing more than a heated battle of sexual domination. Yes Cid, we truly are nothing more than fuckers.

We walk the down up the staircase and down the hallway to the room he and I are about to sinfully desecrate with the sin of giving in to our lust. It really is he and I because there isn't any semblance of there being any from of 'us' in this place. I open the door to the room with the key and as he enters I close it swiftly and lock it.

I spin around as he pushes me against the door, bits of wood and paint fall from it with the force he uses on me as he pushes my back against the hard wood. His lips are pushed against mine and I gladly accept the challenge. I push my body against his as he is lost in the sensation of me grinding against him I push myself off the door and tear the jacket from his shoulders. I can see the cut from last week still bandaged on his forearm and a couple of new bruises on his arms. They were finger marks from a tight and cruel grip.

I had learned long ago not to ask Cloud how he sustained his injuries, for I would get no answer. I had figured out that it was his father all by myself and he had begged me not to tell. Whilst I had practically insisted that I should, he shook his head as stubborn determination shone in his eyes.

His fingers tangled in my hair as he kept the kiss, ignoring the need to breathe as I did the same. Neither of us cared about oxygen or how much noise we made when we did this. His hands moved to my shirt as he tugged at it, wanting it off. I broke away for only a moment as I lifted it over my head and threw it to the floor and recaptured his lips.

I ran my hands down his back, over the fabric of his shirt as I grabbed it at the back and yanked it over his head with force. He was back to me again and his lips captured mine with the same reckless abandon. It seemed as if he was about to fall to the floor and I was the only tangible object left on the face of the planet. His hands pressed against my chest as I wrapped an arm around his waist. I would take every chance I could to be gentle, to make him realize he wouldn't have to run away in the dead of night. That I truly cared about him and that I saw this as more than a fuck. I have no doubt with in my mind that to him this was just a fuck for comfort and for distraction from the abuse that he was suffering.

I broke away from his lips as I led him to the double bed in the room and I pressed my hands on his chest, making him fall to the bed on his back as he looked up at me. This is what he came here for. I pressed him back down as he propped himself up on his elbows and I hovered over him. I placed my hands next to either side of his head as he lifted his legs and I knew what was coming next. He never wanted to be prepped, he could 'handle it' were his words.

I tore his pants and boxers off and mine soon followed. I threw his legs over my shoulder and we both knew what was coming next.

I entered him as he moaned my name. The searing heat and tightness that always made me gasp as I gave him time to adjust. With slow and rocking thrusts I began to move as his whimpers slowly turned to moans of pleasure. I knew when he was close. His breath would hitch in that final moment wherein he would explode and he would scream my name. After that the rest was only a few more thrusts before I felt myself be pulled into orgasmic rapture as I pulled out of him and collapsed.

I fell to the other side of him as I felt sleep over take me. I knew that Cloud wouldn't be there when I woke up.

---xxx---

I awoke to the sun filtering through the window of the room as I held my hand up to keep the rays out of my eyes. Unsurprisingly the other side of the bed was empty. I laid my hand on the place where Cloud had been last night and I wasn't surprised to find it was cold, as if he was never there to begin with.

I sighed as I looked for my pants, which I was sure had been thrown else where the previous night. I sighed as I pulled my shirt over my head and I opened the door, which Cloud had devilishly unlocked the previous night. I walked down the steps and towards the reception and to Cid's awaiting grin.

"Have fun?" he asked me, dirty images where racing through his brain, I just knew it.

"Yeah" I replied quietly as I turned in my key before I opened the door to the motel and I walked to my car.

I didn't have fun. Sure it had felt good but it didn't feel the way I was supposed to. I knew that when I got the text message again I would be here again, same time next week as I gathered my clothes together in a hurry and turned in my key again. And all of these things I would be doing alone.

I should stop this, for his sake as much as mine. I should have stopped him that first night.

He had turned up on my doorstep one night that my parents were out of town and Sora was staying the night at Riku's. He had turned up on my doorstep with bruises on his face and a look in his eyes that begged for someone to do something to him. He stood there on the doorstep with a lost look in his eyes as I surveyed the damage to his soft face. A cut on his lip, bruises on his left eye and right cheek and a cut on the left. I stepped forwards and placed a gentle hand upon the skin that covered the burst blood vessels that caused the bruises.

"Cloud" I said to him, my voice gentle and full of concern.

In that moment he stepped forwards and kissed me hungrily. He wasn't looking for love when he came to me. He was looking for comfort and I soon found that it was comfort found in what had to be painful sex. The boy was a masochist if I ever saw one, though I suspected his urges for pain where against his will. But when he kissed me I was trapped.

When we made out way to my bedroom.

When I tore his clothes off.

When I entered him dry.

I would never be turning back and I knew it.

---xxx---

AN: This was something that was running through my head last night. It's going to be multi chaptered so if you liked this or if you're curious then stick with it and tell me what you think. Please remember that reviews make it easier to go on writing, they do mean a lot.


	2. I'd have been a better son

Pairings: Leon x Cloud, Riku x Sora

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise boys and girls I won nothing.

AN: Another update, another chapter, another day of being sick, bored and alone. This chapter contains back story for Leon's life and childhood, a little about Sora and a few mentions of Cloud, this is mostly just Leon centric.

---xxx---

It was Monday before I saw Cloud again. I never saw him on Saturday or Sunday, I never spoke to him in school and I never tried to seek him out. We are children from entirely different worlds really. His father is a small time business man with no ties to the community living in Hollow Bastion. My father is the District Attorney of Radiant Gardens. We come from different circles, different backgrounds, different bank accounts.

Cloud's mother had left his father when he was 8. Before my father became a prosecutor he was a big time divorce and property lawyer. When I was little and I misbehaved I would be sent to dad's office after school to think about what I had done. I was a little kid and I was bored, that was punishment enough.

His mother was a client of my fathers. He had agreed to represent her pro bono, a precursor to him becoming a prosecutor when he realized he was a heartless prick and wanted to try and become a better man, he just became more of a thing with the path that led him down.

Autumn Strife was a woman who held herself up with pride as she walked through my father's office. I had no idea who her son was back then, nor did I particularly care at the time. She stood with her back tall and a weathered look on her face. She was fed up with her husband and his miserable ways. He wasn't a child beater, no that was still to come at that time and Cloud was an unmarred child. She said her marriage was crumbling around her and she wanted to jump ship and take her son. Her husband was a cruel and spiteful man who had started drinking. Her exact words had been

"He's turning bad Mr. Loire, it's only a matter of time before my son becomes a victim of him and his anger and spite" she had said as she balled her fists in barely restrained fury.

My father had the heart not to charge, but not the heart to care about his client's plights. He had to be paid to give a damn about the victims in his business. My father smiled, looked like he gave a damn as he looked over the file and promised Mrs. Strife he would do the best that he could to secure custody of her son.

The second Autumn Strife was out the door he dumped the file in a filing cabinet and only took it out when she dropped by. He really couldn't care if Cloud's father was molesting him, and sometimes I prayed to god that the man wasn't doing it in the present and hadn't done it in the past.

From divorce law my father had progressed to a year of criminal law before he 'saw the light' and became a prosecutor. Basically dad couldn't sleep with the details of his clients and their crimes. Sometimes I couldn't help but smile when he stumbled in a fatigued stupor from not getting any sleep. It may be malicious but he neglected me, neglected Sora and my mother for the bank account of a big time criminal lawyer and a family to brag about. We were nothing but pieces in a social game.

He was a prosecutor for a year and a half before he ran for the office of district attorney. My father's majority of voters were the homophobes, the Catholics and the middle to upper class. Those with deep pockets to help the campaign were welcomed with open arms he never showed his children. He took to the podium with spiteful and malicious glee. None were safe from his tirades he claimed were speeches. He screamed about harsher penalties, no tolerance for youthful offenders and pushed for all youths to be tried as adults. He was wiping out the entire juvenile system. Every parent tired of a child in juvenile detention would jump at the prospect of the child going to a real jail.

He pleased others with tirades on banning gay rights. Radiant gardens no longer seemed radiant in the days he would set up his little podium and spew forth tirades that bordered on abuse of gays and children. My father was thinking of the children, but in the opposite of what the religious church mums always scream it. Or perhaps that was what they were going for the whole time, utter disgrace and hate and prejudice.

I soon envied the people in Hollow Bastion, the neighboring district. I didn't care if a life in Hollow Bastion meant a life without a chauffeured car driving me to school, a big new house and material possessions. I wanted my family back.

Out of our entire family Sora took the hits the hardest. I couldn't imagine how he felt seeing other kids fathers who actually cared about their children, whilst our father screamed forth hate and abuse at everything he was. Outside he was a hyper cheerful boy, but inside I instantly learned he was a terrified little child.

---xxx---

It was about a year and a half ago he stood in my door way in tears. For the first time in 5 years my little brother was crying. He stood in the doorway as the trails of saline water fell from his eyes and sharp intakes of breath let me know that he was there.

I took one look at him and patted a spot on the duvet beside me, letting him know that he could come in and talk. He moved slowly and cautiously. As if I were a predator that could rip his eyes from their sockets if he got too close. Sitting on the edge of the bed, barely resting any weight on it he looked truly terrified. He looked as if God were coming after him personally from on high.

"Sora, what's wrong?" I asked him softly, a voice reserved only for him and later it was for Cloud as well.

"I…did…something" he said as he struggled through a new wave of terrified sobs.

"What did you do?" I asked him gently

"Riku" he said as he started crying again and I was puzzled.

Did he hurt Riku? Did he and Riku have a fight? Did Riku hurt Sora? It was a few moments before it all came together and I fully understood what he had done or in this case it was who he had done.

"Sora did you and Riku…" I asked, too embarrassed to say the next couple of words, but his miserable nod said it all.

"Did you want to?" I asked him and if he said no I would run to Riku's slam his miserable face into the concrete like butter on toast and throw his body to the lions.

"Yes" he said as he sobbed again and I was confused.

"So why are you so upset?" I asked him as I ran my hand up and down his back.

"Because dad…says...that…it's wrong" he sobbed out as he clutched at my shirt.

I ran a comforting hand through his hair, trying desperately not to ball my hand to a fist for fear of it hurting him. The second my hand was at his shirt it clenched in an ungodly death grip.

Our father had terrified Sora to the point of tears. There was one rule that I had and it was one alone and that rule applied to Sora.

Any human being that places a hand on my brother be it physical, metal or emotional and uses that hand to slap him must die.

And as much as I can't believe these next few words, my father is a human being.

From that moment on I hated him with a burning passion. Everything that he stands for and what he accomplished were done through the sacrifice of his children's happiness.

And the tragedy is he had no idea he was hurting us while he did so.

When Sora had calmed down enough for him to unclench his fists from my shirt he looked up at me and I could see the fear of judgment. I was dad's favorite and he always said I was just like him. If only the people knew the truth behind what he was. If only they knew how I loathe those words when they spew forth from his lips.

He looked up at me and I saw fear flash through his eyes. I swallowed my anger for a moment as I placed a hand under Sora's chin to make him look at me.

"I'm not angry, I'm glad you told me" I told him softly.

"Really?" he asked as a wobbly smile made its way onto his face,

"You are my brother Sora. Dad doesn't understand the meaning of the word happiness. He never has and I doubt he ever will. This is your life and what makes you happy is what makes you happy. Never let Dad, Mum or anyone tell you any different, you understand me?" I asked him.

He nodded as I ruffled his hair and sent him on his way. I may not have been overly proud of Sora but I had no room to judge.

We all discover who we are through our actions. Actions make the man and for two and a half years my actions have been anything but wholesome.

I was 13 when I first discovered that I was gay. Seifer and I have been friends for years. Ever since we were 7 we've known each other. His dad was in an office across from his and we usually received the same punishment. If we misbehaved we went to our fathers offices.

We couldn't talk to each other but we recognized each other in school. We became fast friends and it was great to have a friend like him. He was someone to back me up and to protect me if I ever got in trouble. Seifer was like a fatherly kind of guy, he looked out for me and my safety.

When we were 13 I went to his house after school. Dad was working late and mum was out shopping so it really wasn't any different from all the other times this sort of thing would happen. We did what we always did. We would watch TV, raid the fridge when his mum wasn't looking and wrestle each other in his room to prove which of us was the strongest.

That day things changed.

We were rolling around on the floor of his bedroom that day. I had only just put my bag down when he jumped me from behind and tackled me to the ground. Naturally I bucked my hips to get him off and I pinned him. Neither of us realized we were getting hard from it all. We rolled on the ground for a few minutes before one hip movement from me had him shudder and moan. He looked into my eyes in a way that I had never seen.

That day things changed just as we were changing.

We were barely teenagers. We had all these new feelings for the opposite sex, the same sex and sometimes both. Our bodies were changing and so were our desires. Things that were once innocent could become so sinfully dirty.

This is one of those things.

With that flash of desire through his eyes he pressed his lips to mine. I didn't care that I was kissing another boy. I liked it far too much to care about the religious ramifications. I welcomed his lips against mine.

From that simple kiss I felt heat, desire and passion. Every inch of skin his fingers trailed over left a burning pooling in my groin. His fingers ignored my buttons and went for my zipper and mine soon followed the same path. Our hands did things to each other that sent our catholic schoolboy uniforms straight to hell. I had a feeling that when I got home and took it off that the ground opened up and hell simply swallowed it whole.

Afterwards he said that he felt dirty. I said I felt right and he looked at me strangely. He didn't understand that what we had done would have our parents sending us to the other end of the country to cure our "disease" as they would put it.

Seifer understood the community's stance on what we had done as time went on. He knew how I felt about guys and he never said a word. If he did then I would tell everyone what we did those years ago. He never looked at me different, he just accepted though I knew he didn't feel the same way. We both learned who we were that day.

---xxx---

AN: Wow that was different to the way it was in my head, but I think this works. I'm sorry if the back story to Leon's dad is a little disjointed and rants but that's how it came out. Hope you enjoyed it and until next time boys and girls.


	3. a moment of us

Pairings: Leon x Cloud, Riku x Sora

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing and aint that a damn shame.

Rating: M

AN: Looks like I managed to think up some stuff for another chapter. I'm sorry it's been a while but as I said it may take some time before I get it all together in my head. I have plans for the later chapters and I may skip those, depending on whether or not I can think of anything until I get to them.

---xxx---

It was Monday before I saw him again. He would never stick around long enough for me to say goodbye because I would always fall asleep in the couple of minutes after we had sex. The first couple of times I held him close and I would wake up with him gone. After the first few attempts I didn't even bother and I would just fall asleep. I would wake up to a cold mattress, the faint scent of his sweat and the smell of his hair on the bed and the smell of sex barely there, but I could still smell it.

Every Saturday morning I would pull my clothes on, hand the key to Cid and ignore the look he gave me and I would drive home and it would all be as if nothing had happened between Cloud and I. But the simple truth is that there is nothing between him and me.

There is nothing but lust. There is no tender caress, no words of comfort whispered in each others ears and no semblance of any form of romantic or stable relationship. I knew I couldn't get out of this relationship, but do I really want to?

Sunday I rarely went anywhere. Sunday is a day of rest and it applies whether you worship a god or not. I used Sunday as the day to read, to do my homework, to sleep in and to relax.

Monday is the day when the cycle starts again. I stopped taking the car to school that came as a perk with my dad's job. I bought my own car; I was so tired of using money that had been earned through his hate and manipulation.

My car is a black 1971 Dodge Charger. I saved up for it until my 17th birthday when I went out and bought it. It needed a spray job on the left panels and it came in red. When I had to get it painted I decided to go with a whole new colour. Black just seemed to suit this car a whole lot better. It was owned by the sort of men who only buy these cars to admire them, not to drive them and it only had 10,000 miles. For 16,000 dollars it was a downright bargain. It may have been a little too expensive but I wanted it and I didn't care if it cost a few extra thousand.

I always wondered if people would recognize my car when I pulled up in front of the motel. I would always catch a bus to begin with until I got my car. From there I just started driving. We've been doing this for almost a year and a half and we haven't gotten caught. Slowly but surely our paranoia is beginning to fade away.

---xxx---

It's been a week since he last sent me a text message. I wait on my bed, just waiting for him to send me a message, a call even though he's never called me. Eventually my phone vibrates and I open it expecting a text message, but instead it says that I have a call. The number is private, just like Cloud's is. Could this mean that he's actually calling me? I press the green button on my phone.

"Hello" I answer as I hear panting from the person on the other line.

"Leon?" the voice asks and though I rarely hear it that voice is unmistakable to my ears.

"Cloud are you alright?" I ask him because it really isn't like him to call because he always sends a text message.

"Uhmm yeah" he replied shakily, he sounded as though he was going to throw up.

"You don't sound ok" I say to him as I look for my keys.

"I could be better, but that isn't it I wondered if you could meet me?" he asked, his voice sounding coy.

"Ok where?" I ask him as I pulled my jacket over my shoulders.

"Twilight Park in Hollow Bastion" he said he sounded exhausted as he said it.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there" I said to him.

"Thank you Leon" he said softly and then he hung up.

I walked out the door and gave everyone the same excuse. Sora had already gone out and was over at Riku's so I had no problem with his knowing eyes watching me as I left. I opened my car door and started it up as I reversed out of the drive way and tore off down the street towards the district of Hollow Bastion.

---xxx---

When I found him he was sitting on a swing. He wasn't wearing shoes, his shirt was torn and he only wore a white shirt that was slightly too big for him and a pair of blue jeans with a studded belt. He heard me approaching as he took a drag of his cigarette and his tense features calmed.

I walked next to him and sat on the swing beside him as he took an occasional drag on his cigarette and swung backwards and forwards a little.

"You know what I miss?" he asked as he stubbed his cigarette out on the tan bark beneath his feet.

"No, would you like to tell me?" I asked him, slightly intrigued as too where this was going.

"I miss the old playgrounds. You remember when you and I were their age?" he asked as he pointed to a couple of little kids playing on the playground whilst their parents watched as they took a moonlit stroll.

"Yeah" I said softly "I remember."

"I miss the old wooden playgrounds. They always seemed so real and I dunno, like they were here in the present. When it rained the wood would rot a little bit and the metal would rust. It was always dangerous, but in a way that was half the fun of it. Try not to get tagged by who ever was it while not breaking your arm when you 'tripped'" Cloud said as he air quoted the word tripped.

"I remember" I said as I looked at the ground as I put together what he meant by tripped.

As he swung into the light I noticed his face. Bruises and cuts on his cheeks and I suddenly wanted to kiss them away.

"Did you 'trip' tonight?" I asked him as I looked him in the eyes.

"Part of it a trip, part of it my face against the ground" he said quietly and I reached over to run a hand through his hair, its softness one of the small pleasures of this moment.

I moved my hand from his hair to his shoulders and I pulled him as close to me as I could as I leaned over so that we were shoulder to shoulder with his head resting against my shoulder.

In a flash he was up and away and I had to grab the chains of the swing to stop myself form falling to the tan bark. I righted myself and before I knew it he was straddling my lap, mouth pressed against mine in a heated battle of passionate dominance.

I should have stopped it there and tried to keep things where they were before. But part of me could feel myself fighting back, dominating in animal passion. I placed my hand on his hips as I tried to break away, some part of me wanted to stop and I clung to it with fierce grip before it slipped through the fingers of my mind.

"Stop hiding" I part said due to how much I wanted to stop and part growled due to the lust.

"Not hiding" he said as his hands found their way to my belt.

"Liar" I growled as I pushed him off and took his pants off and mine followed.

I sat back down on the seat as he lowered himself onto me. He threw his head back and moaned as he lifted his hips and slammed them back down again. I wrapped an arm around his stomach and the other curled over his chest and a hand wrapped over that shoulder. I met each rise and fall of his hips with my thrusts and I felt his body writhe in pleasure. I used my lips and teeth in a combination as I half ate half kissed the skin of his neck as my breath ghosted across his flesh. I threw my head back as I came and I barely registered his scream of pleasure.

I was still awake afterwards as I held Cloud's panting, heaving and sweating body in my arms. I kissed his neck, his jaw line before my lips finally descended on his. He moaned as my lips pressed against his and he arched his back as I broke away.

He stood up and I pulled his pants off as I kissed him on the cheek and I pulled mine up. As he lifted his pants I saw the horrid indents on his skin and I lifted his shirt. He let out a squawk of horror as I lifted it and I saw what lay beneath the white fabric. I eyed the belt that lay on the ground and I ran my fingers over the dents in his soft skin as I kissed his neck.

I trailed my lips from his neck to his back as I kissed each dent of his back and I wrapped my arms around him. He shuddered and I could feel his heart beat beneath my fingers. He was scared at first but eventually he calmed down.

I pulled his pants up and did up the buckle as I leant down and whispered in his ear.

---xxx---

I could see the familiar outline of the motel against the night sky as I drove with him in the car. He hadn't said a word since I suggested that we come here. In a way this was our place, the place where he and I could be ourselves and do the sordid things we always did. But this time we were here for something else. We were here to just be ourselves.

I pulled into the parking space that we were always in and we both got out of the car. He walked by my side as we entered the doors of the motel and Cid's smirking gaze awaited us. I paid the money and we set off for our room the same as we always did.

I opened the door to our room and closed it and locked it. I wrapped my arms around his thin waist and led him over to the bed as I collapsed on it with him in my arms. I moved until my head was on the pillow and my chest was Cloud's.

"Don't let me go" he said softly as he slipped off to sleep in my arms as I ran a gentle hand through the soft spikes.

In this moment, was a moment of us.

---xxx---

AN: This chapter was really weird to write. I really hate having to do filler chapters that focus on actions taken through an event, rather than actions. If this seemed weirs it's also because I'm sick again and not thinking too straight at the moment.


	4. you won't go and I won't sleep

Pairings: Leon x Cloud, Riku x Sora

Disclaimer: Care to take a guess as to what this bit will be? Well if you guessed that I own nothing then you are correct sir/maam.

Rating: M

AN: I got hit with this and I knew that I had to write it. I'm still sick with a cold so excuse any weird typos my computer didn't pick up on. You can criticize me when I'm better.

---xxx---

It was two in the morning when I caught him trying to sneak away from me. I didn't feel the soft weight of his cheek against my chest lift off me. I didn't feel him wriggle out of my embrace as I slept. I have no idea why I woke up that moment but when I did it didn't take me long to figure out what it was that he was doing.

I saw his outline through the weak moonlight that slithered through the blinds. He was moving to the door when I called his name. Though I couldn't see his face I could imagine it. I thought that first his face was a mask of shock, then it screwed up and then he turned around.

"Cloud, what are you doing?" I asked him softly as I sat up and fixed my gaze onto his, even in the almost pitch black I could find his eyes.

"Just go back to sleep Leon" he said softly.

"No" I said firmly as I swung my legs over the bed and I stood up.

"Just go to sleep" he said as he moved for the door and I grabbed out for his wrist.

"Cloud" I said softly as I pulled him too me.

"Leon please just go back to sleep" he said as his voice cracked slightly.

"No" I said much more softly as I pulled his against my chest and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Please" he said as the plea fell from his lips in a whisper.

"What's wrong?" I asked and then he pushed away from me with strength I never knew he had.

"Stop hiding" I told him gently

"I'm not hiding" he said again.

"Yeas you are. Whenever you text me you're always looking for an escape from your dad. Whenever you kiss me I can feel and taste how badly you want away from it all, so don't tell me your not hiding" I told him a my voice raised and I thrust my finger at his chest.

"Just leave me be Leon" he said as he turned away.

"Why are you running?" I asked him firmly.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE?" He screamed and the sound bounced around the silence of the room.

"Because I can't" I said softly.

"You mean you won't" Cloud said with a sneer.

"I mean I can't. I try to stay away but something about you pulls me back in" I said to him as I tried to control my breathing and I had no idea what I was saying.

"Don't say that" Cloud said fiercely as moved closer to the corner.

"Why?" I asked him as he took another step back

"Because you, this, all of it is so fucked up" he said as he buried his fingers in his hair.

"Why?" I asked him patiently as I folded my arms against my chest, partly because my chest hurt from where he pushed me.

"This is so wrong" he said frantically as he swatted his hands around to indicate me, him and the room in which we were sleeping.

"How is it wrong?" I asked him as I took a small step towards him.

"Because it just is!" he said as he stepped backwards, closer to the door.

"It's only as wrong as you let it be" I said to him as I took another step, this one going unnoticed.

"But it is wrong!" he said as he buried his fingers in his hair again as he looked around the room like a lost child.

"It isn't" I said softly as I took another unnoticed step.

"IT IS!" he screamed as he looked around "it shouldn't be you or Zack who I see in my dreams. It should be Tifa, Aerith or GOD even Yuffie. But no, it's always you or Zack who they change into when I dream, when I drift off in class. Leon, what the fuck is wrong with me?" he asked as he leant against the corner he backed himself into and slid to the floor in a sobbing ball.

"I don't know how to be, I don't know what to be, Leon what am I?" he asked through sobs that tore themselves from his lips as his chest heaved.

I walked over to him, unsure of whether he would want me there after all the anguish that I had been causing him. He was like an inconsolable five year old the way he shook. Trails of saline fell from his eyes with speed as he sobbed and rocked back and forth to try and comfort himself.

I didn't care if he didn't want me, I was there and he wasn't running from me, nor was I leaving. I picked him up off the ground where he sat curled up and sobbing and I cradled him protectively against my chest. He clung to my shirt as he buried his face into it.

I walked over to the bed with him in my arms as I lay down and held him protectively against my chest. I gently cradled him as if he were made of glass as I ran my fingers through his hair. He shook with such ferocity, as if he was having a seizure or his body was undergoing an earthquake as I held him in my arms. The fact that I couldn't do anything to help him and the way that he was feeling was what hurt me the most. I gently kissed each tear off his cheeks as I held him and whispered gentle words of comfort in his ear. I told him it would all be ok, that he was perfectly fine. In a way I got what I had wanted from him, but wanting it makes me a twisted individual.

---xxx---

That night I didn't sleep. I kept watch over him, partly because I thought he would run away again but mostly because I wanted to see him wake up. I wanted to be there when he woke up to smile down at him as he awoke. I wanted to see how he looked in the morning as he woke up, how he was. I wanted to make the other night a distant memory for him.

The light began to filter through the blinds as the sun rose and his brows furrowed in annoyance. He lifted his head and his eyelids opened to reveal sapphire orbs of beauty. It took him a few moments for him to realize where he was and the situation he was in, but eventually he did. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but he just curled closer and I gladly complied. After a few minutes of him stroking his fingers over my chest he spoke.

"This feels weird, not bad weird, a good weird" he said softly as he looked up at me "I dunno I've just never been like this. It feels weird and all of this is just so weird and…new" he said as he got himself comfortable.

"I know" I said as I gently pressed my lips against his forehead and ran a hand through his hair.

"Does this mean that we're…?" Cloud asked, but his voice trailed off in uncertainty.

"That we're a couple?" I finished for him as I ran a hand down his back.

"Yeah" he said softly as I placed a gentle kiss to his temple.

"Would you like to be?" I asked him as I felt my heart jump into my throat at the thought.

With that question I was putting my heart out for him. I hadn't ever felt like this before but I wasn't sure what it was.

Had I fallen in love with Cloud?

"I want things to be like this, just a casual sorta thing, you know, at least for now. I just don't know if I'm ready, you know?" he asked gently.

It hadn't been a definite no and I wasn't put off by it. Cloud was a broken little boy who needed love and care to be put back together again. I was willing to give him that, even if he didn't realize he was being given it.

He rolled out of my arms in a smooth motion and stood. He looked over his shoulder shyly, as if he were asking to cross a boundary that had never been crossed before by the human race.

"Shower?" he asked softly as he looked over his shoulder and I gave in to our situation.

We would only change when he was ready to and I was more than content to just enjoying the time I had with him. I may have started to fall in love with him, but I still wanted to enjoy the small amount of fun we could have before our hearts tangled together.

"Yes" I said as I got up and walked over to him as he took my hand and lead the way.

The small shower off to the side of the room was small, just a small room that was separated by the walls and a door with a hand basin, toilet and small shower. It was a slight squeeze but we managed to fit.

I took the soap off the small hand basin as I joined him as I stripped off my pants and boxers. I stood behind him as I adjusted the tap and the cold came on first. I took his shivering form in my arms and gently pressed kisses to his shoulder that was within tempting reach. A gentle pulse of heat soon mixed with the cold as the temperature evened out and I started work with the soap.

I moved the bar over his back with one hand while I used the other over his stomach, not at an attempt at arousal but as comfort. I wanted him to know he could be safe with me and that I wasn't going to push it, he just had to say stop and I would. He sighed as the soap ran over his flesh. Soft whimpers when I went over he marks from his studded belt. How he managed to still wear the thing was a mystery to me.

I ran the soap over every inch of his skin and I ran my lips over bits and pieces. After I was finished I took him by the hand and I gently helped him to put his clothes on. He smiled gently and I could feel my stomach flip over. I pulled my clothes on quickly and led him downstairs to reception. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek as I handed our key over, surprising Cid.

I walked him out to my car and asked him where he wanted to go. He said home and I didn't argue, there was no point. I drove him home and with a smile I said goodbye.

With-in two hours I got a text that didn't mean go to the motel, it was just a sweet little thing.

---xxx---

AN: Well another chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it. Zack and Seifer will feature more prominently in the next few chapters. I have a little request as well. Because I can't seem to get the polls to work (and if anyone can tell me how to get them to work you'll get plushies all you want) I need you to answer in your reviews until I find someone to tell me how to get the polls working.

Which character should I have face something bad in this story?

Your choices are Zack, Cloud, Seifer or Leon.

Tell me your choice in a review. Until next time boys and girls.


	5. let's get fucking freaky now

Pairings: Leon x Cloud, Riku x Sora

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing (surprise surprise)

Summary: Our boys share a little bit of comfort in a warm bed and reminisce, oh and morning lemons.

AN: I know this ones a little late again but I really didn't have anything to put in until now.

---xxx---

It was three weeks before I heard from Cloud again. He hadn't called me on a Friday, but I did see him in school again. On Wednesday I saw him walking through the halls with a bruise hidden just under the collar of his shirt. I had to choose between erupting anger and soothing comfort. Needless to say erupting anger won out and a huge dent followed to slam itself into the inside of my locker. I can't help but wonder if perhaps that had scared him off.

When he called me it was a Monday and the first week of the holidays. It was dark outside and my parents were out for the next few days. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I flipped it open and when I realized it was Cloud I immediately hit the accept call button. When I put the phone to my ear he sounded happy and excited.

"Hi Leon" he said happily as I put the phone to my ear and I wondered if this was the same person who I had in my arms in the shower three weeks ago.

"Hey Cloud" I replied as I moved over to the bed and lay back, glad to finally hear the sound of his voice.

"Leon uhmm are you doing anything for the next few nights?" he asked me nervously.

"Nah I just gotta look after my little brother while my parents are outta town for the week. Why do you ask?" I asked him as I heard his enthusiasm die down a little.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come round for a few days because uhmm I just don't really want to be alone right now, but if you're busy then…"

"Why don't you come around to my place then?" I asked him as I got up and looked out the window as it started to rain and the rain splattered against my window.

"You sure it'll be ok? What about your little brother?" he asked me quietly.

"Sora? He'll be fine with it, I'll come pick you up" I told him as I grabbed my keys and walked down the stairs to the foyer.

"No it's ok, really I'll walk" he said.

"Cloud, it's raining, I'm picking you up" I told him as I ran to my car and opened the door.

"Ok I'll have my stuff ready" he said as he heard the ignition start over the phone line.

"Alright I'll see you soon" I told him as he hung up and I pulled out of the drive way.

Sora was at Riku's for the night, so that should give me enough time to tell him that we couldn't be as close as we normally are after tonight. It's not that I don't want to; it's just that I don't want to explain to Sora what I've been doing for the past 6 months.

When I pull into his drive way I get out and run to his porch to ring the doorbell. When he opened the door he gives me a smile and I need to keep my breath steady for a few moments before I can say hi. I take the bag out of his hand, despite his protests and lead him out to the car. I put the duffel bag in the trunk and get in the car and turn the ignition. I give him a grin as I reverse and drive back to Radiant Gardens.

"You ok?" I ask him as I stop at a red light and I turn to face him.

"Yeah, I'm just I dunno" he said as he ran his hands down his face.

"Feeling better?" I asked him as I placed my hand over his and gave him a small and genuine smile.

"A little" he said softly as he looked down at our hands for a moment.

"Lights green" he pointed out and I took my hand off his to make the turn in the wet conditions.

---xxx---

When we made it back to my house Cloud looked out his window with a sense of awe. I guess he hadn't been to Radiant Gardens much. I turned into the drive way and popped the trunk to get his bag out and ran to the front porch to unlock the door for him so that we could get out of the cold and into the warmth of the house.

"Wow nice house" Cloud said as he looked around the foyer and took his wet shoes off.

"Yeah, having a dad scream homophobic come re-election time really pays the bills in style" I said sarcastically as I started to ascend the stairs.

"You noticed too huh?" Cloud giggled as he followed after me.

His laughter was like soft melody only played on special occasions and I couldn't help but chuckle along with him as I reached the second floor and led him to my room.

"You don't mind sharing a bed do you?" I asked him, unsure of how far was too far for him.

"No, not a problem" he said as he stretched upwards.

"Are you sure? Because last time you said…" I started but I stopped talking when I realized he had taken a step closer to me.

"I know what I said and it wasn't a problem then and it won't be now" he said with a soft smile and voice.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it but there was something in his quiet voice that conveyed something… deeper.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked and his stomach let loose a growl and he laughed.

"Yeah sure, whatever you've got is fine" he said as he followed me out of my room.

I walked down the stairs and motioned for him to take a seat on the couch as I walked into the near by kitchen to get him something. There wasn't anything that I could really cook because I can't really cook at all.

"Is microwave ok? My little brother is the only one who can cook" I told him apologetically.

"Yeah sure" he said as he turned his head to look at me "where is your little brother anyway?" he asked me.

"At a friend's house for the night" I called out to him as I put in a microwavable bowl of teriyaki ramen and sat next to him on the couch and laid my hand over his with butterflies in my stomach "so you and I have the place to ourselves tonight."

"Sounds good" he said as he laid his head on my shoulder and I turned on the TV.

When I was a little kid I used to love to watch anime. Every morning before school I would sit in front of the TV with Sora and the two of us would watch until we had to go to school. It started out with the kids stuff like Pokemon and Zoids. Eventually Sora out grew it all and I grew out of the kids stuff, but kept with anime. Titles came and went and soon it was back to the kids stuff again. Eventually it came on late at night with shows like Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto and Bleach. Other titles like Gravitation and Junjou Romantica came later.

We ended up watching Gravitation until late at night. The microwaveable bowl lay on the coffee table. I slowly began to interlace our fingers together, until Cloud locked them together himself and kept watching. It was 11:30 before he started to fall asleep against my shoulder and I suggested we went upstairs and he agreed.

When we got up to my room he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a pair of long sleep pants and went into my bathroom to change. I slipped out of my jeans and shirt and slipped into my bed in my boxers. After a few moments he walked out of the bathroom with his clothes folded in a pile and I told him to dump them anywhere.

He seemed a little hesitant so I propped myself up on one elbow.

"C'mon I won't bite you" I told him as I held up the comforter in invitation.

He moved closer and slipped underneath the covers I offered him and I got out of bed to switch the light off and moved back to the bed. I lay awake and occasionally stole glances at Cloud as he lay on his side facing away from me. If he wanted me to hold him he would come to me, I didn't want to crowd him.

The rain outside began to pound down on the window pane harder as it started to thunder outside. That night we were headed for a storm.

After about half an hour he started to shiver and I ran a hand along his shoulder and was surprised at the feeling of ice like skin underneath my fingertips. His skin was as cold as ice and his body shivered and his teeth chattered at the chill.

"Cloud you're freezing" I sad as I moved over to him "are you ok?" I asked him as I ran a hand over his icy shoulder.

"Yeah" he said as his teeth chattered feverishly "just sens-s-sitive to cold is all" he said as he rubbed his arms in a feverish attempt to get warm.

I got out from under the covers and rummaged through my drawers in the dark with only the flashes of thunder to guide my search. Eventually I managed to find an old long sleeved shirt and I walked back over to the bed.

"C'mon put this on before you freeze to death" I told him as he sat up and I slid it over his head and shoulders and it fell over his body.

"Th-th-thank you" he stuttered as his teeth chattered against the cold in the room.

I lay back under the covers again and looked over at him. His frame still shivered against the cold as he wrapped the slightly large shirt around his form as he tried to keep his body from shaking with the chill. Something about his shivering made something pull at my heartstrings until they hurt and stung. I moved over to him and wrapped one arm around his waist. I rolled him over gently until he lay with his face against my chest and his torso pressed against mine as I lay on my side. I absently ran my fingers through his hair until I realized what I was doing and stopped it. I was doing this to keep him warm, at least hat's what I told myself to stop from feeling like I was taking advantage of him.

At least that's what I was telling myself.

"Don't stop" he said as he looked up at me from under my chin "it feels nice."

I gladly kept running my fingers through his hair and dipped under the shirt that he was wearing. Every inch of soft skin that I could enjoy was something of a treasure. I never got the chance to just run my fingers over his skin much and I felt myself wondering about how I ever managed to go without a pleasure so simple.

"Cloud?" I asked him as I rubbed a finger over his cheek bone.

"Yeah?"

"A couple of weeks ago at the motel, what did you mean by me or Zack?" I asked him.

He looked down for a few moments before he turned his head away.

"Hey no need to be embarrassed, it's just you and me" I told him with a smile.

"I've known Zack since I was a little kid. I met him a few months before my mum left. We used to wrestle around a lot, you know like all little kids do. Whenever I pinned him he would always suck or bite at my neck to get me off and it worked really well" he said with a blush "when my mum left he would always kiss me on the cheek to make me feel better. I dunno he just appears sometimes is all" he said softly.

"Why'd you turn up at my doorstep that first time?" I asked him, I really wanted to know why he picked me over Zack.

"I don't know why. I wanted someone; anyone and you were the only person I could think of. I was hurting and I needed something to help soothe it. I didn't care if you didn't want me around I just needed something so bad. I put you in something uncomfortable, but Leon, I just needed so badly. I needed to feel like I was lo… like someone cared" he said softly as he looked of into the darkness of the night and tears glinted on his porcelain cheeks as his voice broke near the end.

His words hurt like bullets flying through the air and slamming into my chest around my heart. I should've seen how badly he was hurting, how much he just needed to be loved. I wrapped my arms around his waist tighter as I kissed him on the forehead.

"I don't wanna be bad Leon, I don't know why he hits me, he tells me it's because I'm bad. That it's my fault mum left and left me with him, not that I blame him" he said as he started to sob.

"She didn't leave you" I told him.

"How do you know?" he asked as he sniffled.

"My dad handled your mums divorce case. He did it pro bono but he never cared enough to really fight for her. He had to be paid to give a damn" a told him bitterly "she came into his office and asked him to petition for sole custody of you. She wanted to take you with her so badly, but my dad never cared and threw it in the bin the second she was out of his office" I told him sadly as I looked down into his eyes.

"I understand if you want to leave" I told him when he refused to look at me.

"It's not your fault" he said as he ran a hand over my chest "your dad's a bastard, sorry" he apologized instantly.

"Don't be it's the truth" I told him lightly as I ran a hand through his hair and twirled his spikes around my fingers.

"Sorry, can't help it" he told me as he snuggled closer to me.

"Why?" I asked him and I cradled his head against my chest.

"Because I used to think he'd stop if I apologized for being bad" he said sadly.

"I won't hit you Cloud, I promise" I told him as I kissed him on the forehead.

"I think that's true" he said slowly "I just know that I feel safe with you" he said gently as he looked up at me.

That small declaration sent my heart flying into overdrive.

"You do?" I asked him.

"Yeah, when you touch me I feel like there's a wall between us and the world" he said sleepily.

It was only a few moments more before exhaustion caught up with his warm body and he fell asleep. It wasn't long before sleep pulled me over the edge with him into dream land.

---xxx---

The next morning I woke up to the sight of Cloud wit his back turned to me. The comforter was thrown off his body and he lay on his side with his arms loose around his body. I crawled over to him and leaned down and let my breath tickle his ear playfully.

"Time to wake up" I told him lightly as he twitched and rolled over to try and go back to sleep.

"C'mon my little bother will be home soon" I told him as I put a hand on his shoulder to shake him awake.

"Don't care" Cloud said as he shrugged my hand off "sleepy" he murmured.

"C'mon" I said as I moved my hand down him to get the blankets off and I brushed my hand over the morning erection he had.

"This is why you didn't want to get up?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

I slowly began to pump him as I traced my tongue over the shell of his ear. He moaned and twisted and mewled before he broke out of my grip and I knelt back before he got on the bed again and knelt between my spread and bent legs.

"Why should you get all the fun?" he asked before his hand slipped down my boxers and my hand went down his sleep pants.

I couldn't help but feel heat, passion and desire at what he was doing, what we were doing. His lips clashed against mine in the same battle of dominance that we were used to. He always kept one hand down my pants while the other cupped the side of my face.

"F-fuck Leon" he stuttered, this time not from cold but from heat as he tore his lips from mine "I-I'm going t-to…" he breathed against my lips in ecstasy.

"I know" I moaned as I could feel my orgasm build "just let it happen" I told him as he buried his head in the crook of my neck.

He came first as he let out his scream of ecstasy against my neck. I felt his hand keep sliding along my length as he screamed and suddenly his teeth took to biting and scraping my neck.

"You've been so good to me" he said from my neck "let me try and return the favor."

Between the feeling of his lips, tongue and teeth scraping across my neck I couldn't do anything but melt into his hand. I could feel it ride through my gut as he claimed my lips as I moaned and came into his hand. I knelt there panting as I maneuvered myself to sit and he knelt before me, hands on my thighs as he leaned forward and kissed me softly.

He was only one word and that word is amazing.

The door downstairs slammed and in an instant his expression of light sex high changed to that of fear as he turned to look at the bedroom door. I drew him closer to me as I wrapped him in a protective cradle of arms and legs as I sat with my back to the headboard.

"It's just Sora, but he's early and he doesn't slam the door" I told him as I kissed his neck softly in comfort.

"He's your brother, go and find out if he's ok" he told me as he turned his head to look at me as he put a hand over mine.

"Wait here in this bed, I want you here like this when I get back" I told him with a kiss to his lips.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt and I walked downstairs to the foyer where Sora was pacing furiously and trashed a lamp to the ground and let out a scream of frustration.

"FUCKING PRICK!" he screamed as the lamp hit the ground and I flinched.

Sora rarely swore, let alone raised his voice and never and actually yelling was a first for him. He turned around and stormed past me and up to his room and I held out a hand to stop him.

"Sora what's wrong with you?" I asked him as I knelt down to look him in the eye.

"Fucking Riku, fucking Namine, fucking phone camera" he said as he tried to break free.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I tightened my grip on his shoulders to stop him getting away.

Sora pulled out his phone and scrolled through the files until he managed to find the right file. He showed me the screen and turned his face away.

The image on it was a shocker.

The boy was Riku, there was no mistaking him. The hair, the body and the face were all unmistakable. But the boy who he had his mouth latched to his neck was not Sora. The face was similar; the body was almost identical although a little thinner in the hips and the hair was blond. For all I knew I was staring at a blonde and shorter haired version of Sora.

The picture was taken under a street lamp at night, alcohol obviously affecting the boys, though the look of ecstasy on the blonds face was unmistakable. The outline of Riku's hand down his pants was barely visible, but if you squinted you could see it.

"When?" I asked Sora.

"This morning, Namine sent it" he told me as he looked away.

"Do you know who?" I asked him in reference to the blond.

"He's Luxord's nephew" he said sadly "his name's Roxas."

Luxord was the local chairman of Radiant trust and credit and one of my dad's biggest contributors. The jewelry on the Blonds finger and wrists was expensive, the hair style obviously done by a stylist, the clothes were custom made and high quality. He was a rich little prep school kid from boarding school on the holidays. Screw em, go back to school and forget em was their motto. Seifer knew all about that from staying there.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just wanna be alone right now" he said, his anger having burned out.

"You sure?" I asked him as he walked upstairs.

The slam of the door was his reply.

I couldn't shake him if I wanted to. After a couple of days he would be alright and he would move on. His relationship was like mine and Cloud's- pure physical release. Except there's involved monogamy in the mix. Their relationship ran on passion and heat that would burn out.

I guess it has.

---xxx---

AN: It's done and huzzah. I'm sorry for making Riku the bad guy, I think he's a good character but there must be drama on all fronts. With this story one fire will be put out and another will flare up. Review and vote. Right now the poll stands at

Zack: 1

Leon: 1

Cloud: 1

If you know how make the polls work then please tell me. Until next time boys and girls.


	6. that thou dost deserve and warrant

Pairing: Leon x Cloud

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Me owns nothing

Summary: Think Romeo and Juliet- the happy parts.

AN: Well it's another chapter and another part of our great romance that we're weaving. I've been listening to the Romeo and Juliet sound track so don't blame me, blame Baz bloody Luhrman, for the chapter. I managed to get the polls working thanks to the brilliant, beautiful and all around awesome Brunette S Angel. It's on my profile and it'll help with the outcome of the story. The more you vote the more chance there is so hop to it.

---xxx---

"Your brother ok?" Cloud asked as I opened the door and he snapped his phone shut.

"Yeah, it's just relationship drama" I said as I ran my hands through my hair.

"I have to go Leon" he said softly as he got up and out of the bed.

"Is your dad…" I began but he shook his head with a soft smile.

"No, the housekeeper forgot her key and anyway I really should be there" he said sadly as he started to take off the shirt he borrowed.

"Keep it, I like you wearing it, makes me feel like you're mine" I told him as I walked over to him.

"Thanks" he said as he grabbed his jeans up and walked into the bathroom.

I didn't want to see him go. I wanted him to stay here with me for the rest of the week. I wanted to hold him in my arms as I slept, to run my hands over his body, the gentle curves of his shoulder blades and the feel of his tongue against mine. He was the one thing in this world that could bring me to my knees.

And just like his beauty he didn't know it.

He walked out of the bathroom with his bag across his shoulder and a soft smile on his lips.

"Do you want me to drive you?" I asked him as I placed my hands on his biceps.

"No, it's better if I turn up alone" he told me as he leaned up and kissed me on the lips and walked out my bedroom door.

"I watched him walk down the hallway and turn to walk down the stairs and then I lost sight of him.

"Who was that?" Sora asked me as he watched Cloud go.

"His names Cloud" I told him happily.

"Is he the person you meet when you go to Seifer's?" he asked.

"Oh. He seems nice" Sora said softly as he walked away.

"You have no idea" I said to myself softly.

---xxx---

It was late at night before Riku called the house. I guess Sora had given up on picking up his mobile and God knows how many times the boy had called. When I heard the ring I picked up the phone and it could have been anyone. Mum and Dad saying they'd be gone longer, Seifer or maybe even Cloud, though I hadn't given him my home number. When I picked it up I had the sudden urge to slam it back down before I hit the end call button.

"Hello" I said uncertainly.

"Leon, it's..."

"I know who it is" I snarled as I turned my back to the stairs so Sora couldn't hear me.

"Leon I just…" he started but I was in no mood to hear him.

"What Riku. You just want to talk to him?" I snarled as I fought to keep my voice from carrying up the stairs to Sora's open window.

"Leon please" he said desperately.

"NO, you listen to me you little platinum shit. He is crying Riku and I don't need to tell you what that means for you if you come round here. He's been through enough because you couldn't keep your hands in my brother's pants and instead put them in some little blond diva's. I don't care you've been fucking him for Christ only knows how long because it made him happy. Leave him the fuck alone and if I find out you've talked to him I will rip you to pieces with my BARE HANDS" I yelled as I threw the phone to the floor and then hung up.

I was breathing hard, my chest heaved at the strength and force by which I was getting oxygen into my body. I was pissed and angry and just about ready to slam his face to the wall and scrape it like butter on toast.

"Leon" Sora said gently from the top of the stairs.

"I'm fine" I said as I pulled my face together to look like a smile and tried to steady my breathing.

"Liar"

"I'll be fine" I said at his kid like grinning face and that made me calm down a little bit.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked him as I walked to the staircase and looked up at him.

"Could you take me to Kairi's for the night? He asked me softly,

"Sure, you need to grab your stuff?" I asked him gently and he nodded before he ran into his room.

Sora would be out for the night, hat meant Cloud could come over, but by the time I took Sora to Kairi's it would be 11 by the time I got home. Hollow Bastion was a 45 minute drive plus traffic, though there would be none on a Tuesday night.

"Ready to go Sora?" I asked him when he reemerged at the top of the stairs.

When he nodded he followed me out to my car and he put his stuff in the trunk. The drive was quiet and awkward as we drove. I had just gone and scared his boyfriend off trying to apologize, though I wasn't sorry. I was deathly serious in that if he called Sora then bad things would happen to him. When we arrived at Kairi's the wine red head greeted Sora with a hug and ushered him inside with one arm around his shoulder. Sora was more than eager for her to comfort him and he was gay, so why was he so quick to pull away from me when I wanted to help.

Perhaps I'm just not the big brother he looks u to anymore and it's not like my behavior is role model material. Screwing a guy in a motel every Friday night is real great role model work.

That thought set my mind onto Cloud again. I wanted to see him and his house wasn't too far. I wanted to be kind and gentle, loving and almost worshipping in the way I treated him, touched him and had sex with him. Would he let me? Would he let me treat him the way he always avoided? He had been in my arms but when I was inside of him would he let me be the same way?

There was only one way to find out.

I drove through the streets as I looked for his house. I remember that his was in the slightly wealthier section of the district. I guess his dads small business wasn't doing so badly after all. I drove past the small houses and through the corner shops. Slowly small houses changed to apartment blocks and terraces that must have been 60 years old. They had the same old charm that made you fall in love with them and keep them no matter what. I came across Cloud's and smiled as I turned off the engine.

It was three stories tall and had been repainted recently. The reddish brown exterior and the dark tiled roof gave it a homely look. But I had no doubt there were less than homely memories in there. On the third floor there was a light on which must have been Cloud's bedroom. I cycled through my phone book and found his number and hit the dial button.

"Hello" he said as he came to the phone.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips two blushing pilgrims, ready to stand smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

"Romeo and Juliet" he said softly.

"I remember you saying it was one of your favorite movies when we watched it in media" I told him.

"Why'd you call?" he asked.

"Look out your window" I told him as I leaned back against the car.

He came to the window in the third story and his face scanned the street for a moment before he smiled.

"Why'd you come?" he asked me, the smile that threatened to spread across his face barely under control.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" I asked him.

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" He asked as he played along.

"The chance to touch you with the love that thou dost deserve and warrant. To kiss you, touch you, make love to you with all the tenderness that thou dost warrant and deserve. To hold you, be with you and vow to you with all the love that thou dost warrant and warrant" I told him as I gazed up at his window.

He disappeared from the window and hung up the phone. I wondered if he was letting me in, or if he was leaving me outside while he slept. But the light stayed on and soon enough he appeared at the front door. I walked to his front door and stepped over the threshold as I took him into my arms.

His lips pressed against mine as I used my foot to close the door and I ran my hands up the shirt he had worn to bed. The light fabric was warm with the heat of his body and I ran my hands up the back of it. I ran my hands ran up his back and along his shoulder blades as I kept my lips locked to his. He trembled with need and desire in my arms as I ran my hands along his body. I had never touched him this way and I doubted if any one ever had.

I ran my hands from his shoulder blades down to the backs of his thighs and he leapt up and wrapped his legs around my waist. With his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist and his lips against mine I had never felt so right before.

I led us up the stairs to the second floor and kept going. I wanted this to be no where else but his bed. I wanted to drive him to heaven with tenderness and love. Every time he lay in that bed I wanted him to remember what we had done together.

"Second door on the right" he said as he tore his lips from mine for a moment before he smashed them back to mine.

I opened the door to his bed room with ease as he untangled himself from me and I peeled my shirt off before following him to the bed. He knelt down on the dark covers and I joined him, kneeling opposite form him. My lips went back to his as I gently probed his mouth with my tongue and drank in every moan and whimper I managed to elicit.

My hands traveled up the front of his shirt to tweak at his nipples so temptingly with in reach as he moaned more. I slid the shirt over his head as I urged him to lay back with a hand to his chest.

"Just relax, tell me if you get uncomfortable" I told him as I kissed the hollow of his throat and moved lower.

My tongue returned to one of his nipples as his back arched in a graceful bridge. He moaned and mewled underneath me as the already warm skin of his body became hotter. I released the tortured nub and reattached my lips to his as his hands came up and landed on my shoulders.

"Do you have anything to make this easier?" I asked him as I broke away.

"Top drawer" he said softly as he looked at the nightstand next to his bed.

I spread the cool gel onto my fingers and slid one into his body, his legs locked against the intrusion. He'd never been prepped this way before and it must've felt like something else entirely. With a gentle kiss to his face and then several of them spread over his chest I began to thrust the finger in. Slowly I added a second one as I tried to keep him distracted from the feeling. I began to scissor and stretch him and along the way I must have found that spot. His body arched as I brushed over it and his breath came out in a moan.

The third one had him let out a whimper as he tried to control how much pain showed on his face. I kissed him on his eye lids and cheeks as I worked him from the inside. His moaning started again when I started to seek that one spot out. I pulled my fingers out and he lay on his back panting.

"I know I used to hurt you and that you held it in. If you hurt then show it, let me know how to make you feel better" I said as I positioned myself to thrust into him.

When he nodded I thrust into him and instead of silence I heard him whimper. His eyes threatened to spill over with tears and he took in great heaving gasps. If he hurt when he was prepped I dreaded to think how he felt when he wasn't.

"shh it's ok" I told him as I placed one hand on the side of his head and kissed him on the other.

Seeing him like that made my chest hurt. It made me feel so bad for hurting him so terribly. I kissed him everywhere I could in comfort, in love and in apology. His breath calmed and his eyes slid closed as he calmed down. Slowly the look of pain changed and he looked like he was ok.

"Cloud, you ok?" I asked him as I tried to hold down the urge of thrusting into him.

"Yeah, go for it" he said as he looked up at me and the look of trust gave me all the convincing that I needed.

I thrust into him and he moaned in half pain half pleasure. With ever thrust pleasure began to outweigh pain until he moaned in ecstasy. His body heated up as he moaned and screamed. I pressed my lips to his as his hands fell back to my shoulders. He screamed my name when he came and soon I followed him into the plunge down into ecstatic rapture and starlight.

It took me a while before I comprehended anything. Cloud lay beside me as he panted and his body quaked. I rolled over to him and ran a hand along the flesh in front of me.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked him and he looked at me, sapphire eyes alight with happiness.

"No, for the first time in a long time I feel good" he said as he rolled over so that my head and shoulder became his cushion.

"I'm glad, that's all I ever wanted to give you" I said as I slipped off to sleep, his reply is what I never heard, though today he says it to me all the time. That time was the first time he said it.

I love you

---xxx---

AN: As I said before blame Baz Luhrman for this, him and his bloody addictive version of Romeo and Juliet. Oh yeah and the polls are working so remember to vote. Please vote and review.


	7. to what the night brings

Pairing: Leon x Cloud

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, unfortunately

Rating: M

AN: Another chapter and it's late, but it's the best I can do. Not so heavy on the lemons this time, mostly fluff and mainly tragedy so just enjoy. To all the voters- it's now time to find out the way that the polls went. Enjoy.

---xxx---

Light

That was the first thing that I felt when I woke up. I didn't feel the physical feeling of a sunbeam, I felt like something had fallen into place in my life. I felt as if I didn't have to worry anymore. I didn't have to worry about Sora, about keeping him together against dad. I felt like all of it dissolved into a pleasant mist in the atmosphere.

I looked down at the gentle face lying against my chest. His face looks peaceful; he looks the way that I feel. I ran a hand gently down his back and he lets out a soft sigh. Still to this day I can never stop that. I can't keep my hands still on his skin, I have to feel every part and as much of it as I can. It always changes in different parts. The skin on his back is smooth and soft, but changes around his shoulder blades to something more gentle and sensitive.

I waited a few hours for him to wake up; I drifted in and out of sleep a few times as I waited. Eventually I felt him shift, a soft grunt and a small moan as he returned to the land of the living. His eyes opened to reveal a gentle and soft blue as a small smile played at the corners of his mouth when he saw me. He huddled closer to my chest and le out a breath and kissed the spot over my heart.

"Good morning" he said softly, his eyes shining in the sunlight.

I looked down at him and couldn't speak. What could I say when he left me breathless, as though all I needed was him to stay alive. I could think of only one thing that I could do. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. I felt his hands move up to cradle my head, one at the back of my head and the other against my jaw. I felt a small puff of air against my nose as he let out a breath, letting me know he needed air.

"It is now" I said softly as he laid his head back down on my chest and I wrapped an arm around him.

We stayed that way for a while, the two of us and the moment. I felt his soft breath on my skin, the softness of his hair and his fingertips over my heart.

"Leon, what do you like about me?" he asked suddenly.

I wasn't expecting it; it wasn't a question that you brace yourself for really. Millions of things ran through my mind, there were just so many. Eventually I had it.

"I like the way your skin is always a few degrees cooler, the way that your fingers always gently rest on something, the way your hair can stay so soft and yet defy the laws of gravity. But what I like most about you are your eyes. They're like two pools of gentle relaxation. I could get lost in them forever and it would be my own personal heaven. With your eyes you say a million things to me and I cherish every one thing they say to me, I cherish everything about you." I said, unable to stop myself as it all spilled out of my mouth and I couldn't stop and no force could stop me.

"Fuck" Cloud whispered as he looked up at me.

Panic stabbed at my chest. Had I said too much? Had I scared him off? I cleared my throat.

"What do you like about me?" I asked him, hoping he would answer.

It was a few minutes before he answered, but it was well worth the wait.

"I like the way your skin is a few degrees warmer than mine, I like the way your voice can make me feel so safe with just a gentle word. I like the way your eyes soften when you look at me, as though the world is a hazy backdrop" he said blushing "but I like your hands the most."

I was confused and it must have shown because he started to explain.

"I'm used to hands that break, that crush and destroy all they touch. But yours are different. The gentleness of your caress, the gentle pressure when you hold me is something I'm not used to. Your hands can do all those things, they can crush, but with me they don't. They're the gentlest thing I feel and I always feel so safe, so secure when you touch me."

I ran a hand over his back and he let out a soft hum.

"Just like that" he said softly.

It was hours before we decided to get out of bed. We just lazed around, enjoying the day and each other. We stayed in constant contact. Whether it was an intertwined hand, a hug, a human pillow it was contact and neither of us were going to complain about it. The sound of his phone at eight o'clock broke the silence. He moved to answer it but I grabbed him around the waist and yanked him to my body. He let out a small laugh and snuggled closer.

"You're right" he said as he snuggled against my chest "what was I thinking.

Little did either of us know that missing that one call and the events afterwards would stay with us, no matter how hard we tried to forget them.

It was two hours until our worlds were rocked to their cores. Our worlds imploding would come later that night.

Cloud's phone rang on the coffee table in the lounge room and he reached forward to answer it. Instantly his features warped from pleasant bliss to agony and fear. He pressed his back against the wall and slid down as he held the phone to his ear. I walked to him and gently pried the phone from his fingers and held it to my ear.

"_Cloud, you there? Talk to me"_ the voice was a girl, barely distinguishable, but I could make it out.

"Aerith it's Leon. What'd you tell Cloud?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around Cloud and held him close.

"_It's Zack, there was a car accident. He's in the ICU and, oh God he's in bad shape. He's got burns and severe injuries. You better bring Cloud down here Leon, tonight might be his last_" she said as she tried to keep it together.

"Which hospital?" I asked as I gently got Cloud up and walked him to the door.

"_Radiant Mercy, please get him down here Leon"_ she said as she severed the connection.

"Cloud" I said softly as I looked at the unresponsive teen in my arms.

"I know this is hard for you to bear, but you need to keep it together, just for a little while alright?" I said as I led him to the car.

"I can't lose him Leon, I just can't" he said softly.

"I know that it hurts right now, but please, do this for your friends because they need you right now" I said to him, and with a small nod he slowly pulled himself back together.

The drive to the hospital was pure agony. I didn't know what to do. Would I be there for Cloud? Or would I go and wit for him to come home? When we arrived I had made up my mind. I would be there for Cloud, of that I was certain, there was no way I was letting him go in there alone.

The second we walked through the door the smell of the hospital wrapped itself around us. The smell of medicine, cleaner and bodily fluids assaulted my senses like a blitzkrieg. The way too white walls of the hospital shined and reflected something close to blinding power and light. It was all so much to add to the night that I could do nothing to stop my head spinning. I had to pull it together for Cloud's sake. I walked to the front desk, the woman smiled up at us and waited patiently.

"I'm looking for the ICU" I said to her as politely as I could.

It's on the third floor just take a left when you get off the elevator hun" she said with a smile as she started chewing a stick of gum.

We walked to the elevator and as the doors closed I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You don't have to do this baby" I said as the elevator reached the first floor.

"I know, but I want to" he said as we passed the second floor.

The third floor pinged and the door opened. I disentangled myself from him and we walked left. It was a few minutes before we saw people. Aerith stood looking in a window. Tifa watched through the door way and Yuffie stared blankly at a wall from the chair she sat on. When Tifa saw us she moved towards Cloud with such speed and purpose I should have know what was coming.

"You bastard" she screamed as she whacked him across the face, the sound of her hand on his cheek was heard by all.

Cloud stumbled back and I caught him as I shielded him with my body from another slap from the girl.

"Tifa!" Aerith called as she appeared at the girl's side and restrained her.

"It's his fault" she screamed as she struggled out of Aerith's grip.

"Tifa calm down right now" Aerith said as she tried to move her away but the girl broke free.

"Don't you get it? If you had answered your phone Zack wouldn't have had to walk, he wouldn't have been hit by the car, HE WOULDN'T BE HERE" she screamed as she sunk to the ground in tears.

"Do you get it now?" she asked as she looked up at him "this is purely your fault" she said as she pulled herself up and turned away from Cloud in disgust.

I turned and found him no where in sight, he was gone. I ran as I tried to find him. I searched the floor and eventually found him in a supply room. I would have missed him if not for the fact that I could just sense him there. I walked in and closed the door softly.

"Hey" I said softly as I sat next to him.

He was curled up in a small ball, his head buried in his arms as he sobbed. I wrapped a gentle arm around him and kissed him on the forehead. He leaned against me as he let out shuddering, desperate gasps of breath as he tried to pull himself together.

"It isn't your fault" I said softly.

"It is Zack's, going to die because of me" he wept

"Let's see what the night will bring" I told him softly as I held back tears of my own.

---xxx---

AN: This wasn't as good as I though that it would be. But at least you know who it is now people. Yes that's right Zack won.


End file.
